prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Purple255225:D
Welcome Hi Purple255225:D, welcome to Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Thank you for editing and Contributing to the Season 3 page. We are happy to have you here in our community. Hope you stay active and make more Improvements. There is much to do around the wiki. :*One of the fun things is posting your own Blogs :*Voting is fun so why not give one for your Favorite Characters :*You can also visit the pages to see what has been going around the wiki. :*You can also meet the community and have discussions on our Forum :*Lastly you can start editing more pages. For starters try the list for a full view of newly made pages fresh for you to edit. If you need any help then please visit one of the following. :*'Questions about how? what? and where?' you can ask help in the . you can also leave a message on my talk page. :*'Need help on something?' you can visit . You can also find a full list of help pages in . Need any more help then please just leave a message on my. my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PLLfan (Talk) 16:39, May 19, 2012 Don't forget to sign your post with your signature using the following code ~~~~ so we would know who posted. Thank you and Have fun Editing. Stop youre rambling. Courtney was pretened to be alison and befriend 4 girls but the real alison got locked up in radley but the real one got esscaped and kills courtney also was'ent deaad so courtney gets locked up alison was with the 4 girls instead that Alison went missing. ''' '''Alison was pralyzed in the head but she was alive suffocating got dirt and leaves and her lungs so. At back their house Jenna garrett killed Ali but it really wase"nt her it was courtney so later in the other episode Garrett get arrested for killing alison. thats all I know. So if everyone want"s to know about pretty little liars I,am able to ask alot of question like Courtney drowned alison in the pool but unable she was alive then courtney was inside to go to readley but she swtiched her self and ended alison to go their to locked up so courtney pretending to be alison and be friends with Spencer aria hanna and emily but that she tried to destory them and got jenna blind. ''' '''When Alison came back she went up to spencer house barn that ali went missing and saw her with ian at the kissing rock fliming so ian tried to kill her but really wase"nt so she was still alive. In the other episode that the 4 girl in the woods with a shovel and some reason they found the bodie so they dug up but hanna realized that alison was wearing the same boots so they keep on diging found out that was her so they got into the station for questioning. The one who was pretending to be ali really was courtney and garrett and jenna did not know it so they killed her. I think we are the only smart people here ,because i was like Mona the first A right ,A is the reason the girls friends again.Anyone who dont notice that need to be more observent the person who talked about Mona reason to be A made no sense was written byJanaidyRuiz (talk) 00:13, February 12, 2013 (UTC)